


Reset Gone Wrong

by Frisk_Skeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Absolutely Positively NO SMUT never never never, DEAL WITH IT, F/M, Family Friendly, Frisk screwed up big time man, Horrible puns that make absoultly no SANS!, Human sans is like... 20?, Im really not sure where Im going with this, Lord I need to stop tagging, Not my first fan fic, Older Frisk, Pap is a young 17, Reset kinda turns everyone human, See what I did there, Starts sad, Tears, anyway, but read it anyway, but the first I'm publishing on a websight, chara, ends well, enjoy, fluff?, i think, im so sorry, ima go now, no cussing, only rated T for violence, reset, this is gonna be horrible, wooooo, yet I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk_Skeleton/pseuds/Frisk_Skeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk screwed up. She'd let Chara have her way, and now she was in Judgement Hall, facing her best friend. Could the day get any worse? Well she could kill sans... whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slice. Miss. Dodge. Repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda like, a dream I had. Enjoy, and leave comments and/or kudos if you liked!

Chapter 1

Frisk was panting. Her devil red eyes filled with hate as she stood a few feet from Sans. He was enjoying her struggle, the amusement in his eye sockets clearer than a spring day. 

This had gone on for hours, and Frisk had to deal with multiple deaths trying to get her small dagger to impale itself into a smiley trash bags face. She’d had enough, and the merciless killing in her soul began to call on her to kill again, wanting to see dust rain from the sky. It had gotten worse over the weeks of her endless murders. 

First, it was Froggit, then Whimson, even Loox. But they weren’t enough to quench Frisk’s thirst for LV. She then began to kill more, eliminating every creature in the ruins right under poor Toriel’s muzzle. 

But she never got the chance to grieve her fallen monsters as Frisk soon disposed of her too. The look of shock and disappointment in her eyes was glorious as she faded out of existence.

Frisk still continued, moving on to Ice Cap, and Snow Drake, slaughtering them carelessly, scattering their remains to the wind. But she didn’t stop; she had to continue as her power grew stronger. She’d walked right up to Papyrus, his arms open to accept her friendship, and in the blink of an eye, his head toppled to the ground with a sickening thud. 

Frisk didn’t see Sans watching from the background, his eyes brimming with tears as she shattered his brother’s skull with her own hands. She’d walked away after that, insane giggles echoing behind her as she planned her next kill.

Over and over again she’d entered a fight, and be the only one to leave it. Undyne, Muffet, and Mettaton, they couldn’t stop her, not even with their special abilities. Alphys was unable to save everyone, most of them dying out in the evacuation. 

Now it was Sans’ turn to feel the cold metal of Frisk’s blade. It was his turn to beg for mercy, his turn to dissipate into dust and allow Frisk to absorb his LV.

“You really don’t like me… do ya, kiddo” Sans’ voice was dripping with hidden hate. 

“Shut up!” Frisk screamed, diving at him again and again, slice after slice, trying to get a hit. One single scrape and he’d be gone, to oblivion, dead. 

“Ya know kid-“

“I said SHUT UP!” Frisk screamed, chucking her knife at Sans. He slid to the right, laughing as it whizzed past him.

“Get dunked on, kid.” His voice turned dark as several Gaster Blasters surrounded Frisk, all firing at the same time, obliterating her to ash.

<3{Continue} {Reset}

“Back so soon?” Sans’ taunting voice filled Frisks ears, making her growl. She rushed forward, starting the fight with a slice of her knife. Miss. Sans countered with the predicted heavy attack of Gaster Blasters. Dodge. 

Slice. Miss. Dodge. Repeat.

It happened over and over, always ending the same.

Slice. Miss. Hit. Continue. 

“You looking tired their buddy chum pal.” 

Slice. Miss. Dodge. Repeat.

“Whoa, kid.”

Slice. Miss. Dodge. Repeat.

“You’ve been at this for hours, just give up.”

Slice. Miss. Dodge. Repeat.

“Really kid. It's nice you’ve gotten this far, but really.”

Slice. Miss. Dodge. Repeat.

“Jeez… Determined… aren’t you?”

Slice. Miss. Dodge. Repeat.

“Wow…… Have… you… gotten… This… far... Before?”

Sans began to slip from exhaustion, his eyes drooping with exhaustion. Frisk smiled twistedly as Sans nodded off, determined to end his life with a flick of her wrist. She charged, much quicker than any of her other attacks, catching the exhausted Sans by surprise.

Her blade came in contact with his bones, trailing silently across his ribcage, disconnecting several bones that would have held lungs. Blood leaked from the wound, and Sans laughed a little.

“Well… Looks like… yo-“ Sans was cut off by the tears in Frisk’s eyes. Her no longer red eyes were now a warm, soft brown, filled with utter horror at what she had done.

“Sans…?” Her weak voice cracked as she fell heavily to her knees. “Sans?” She repeated as if saying his name would make everything right. “I-I’m so s-sorry. Chara s-she-“ Frisk broke into sobs, watching as Sans began to dissolve. “No-no! Please!”

“Good to know you finally won in the end, kiddo…” Sans sighed, his breathing shuttering violently. 

“NO! Don’t leave Sans! Please!”

“D-“ he began coughing up blood. “Don’t let Chara win.”

With those finals words, Sans combusted into a large pile of dust. His remains began to spin around, covering Frisks already dust stained clothes. Her expression was one of immense pain as tears soaked her cheeks.

“Chara,” she muttered with venom, gripping her knife loosely. “Get. Out. Of. MY HEAD!” Frisk jammed the sharp weapon into her own heart, falling to the ground. Her body convulsed into spasms of pain as her eyes switched from red to brown violently, each fighting for control over the dying form. Finally with one last scream of agony, Frisk’s brown eyes closed, and she fell into the darkness of death. 

{Continue} <3{Reset}

Here we go again.


	2. Not Exactly a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in the ruins, Frisk learns her reset may have changed more and that the timeline wasn't exactly as it used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, that's right, I got another chapter out early!

Chapter 2

Frist woke up surrounded by buttercups. Her brown eyes flicked around the cave she was in, she’d been here countless times before, and after every reset, the flowers were always there to greet her. 

Sitting up, Frisk dug her nails into the buttercups at her sides. She’d let Chara take over, and now, everything had to start over. Tears were forming in Frisk’s eyes as she remembered every kill, every pile of dust, and every scream for mercy. 

“Monster. You’re a Monster Chara,” Frisk muttered, quickly whipping her eyes before standing. Though the once taunting voice in her head didn’t reply, making Frisk nervous as Chara could still be planning something. She ignored the feeling, and took a good look at her surroundings, it had been a few weeks since she reset.

The walls were glistening from fresh rain, and the floor shimmered with several puddles. Rainbow light could slightly be seen via the golden shine from the buttercups. 

Stepping up to a puddle, Frisk did her best to make out her appearance in the clear water, though the buttercups did give off a stream of golden light, it wasn’t enough for her to see much in the water. 

Sighing with disappointment, Frisk continued on, passing a crumbling archway. It looked to be a hundred years old, but she knew better, this was the effect the barrier had if something wasn’t maintained for a few years, it begins to decay quicker.

Frisk arrived at Flowey’s patch of grass, but the crappy little buttercup wasn’t there to greet her. Instead, a young boy with blonde hair was sitting there. He was wearing a dark green straight jacket with grass stained jeans. His face was twisted into the fakest smile ever, and his red eyes gleamed with the hunger for power.

“Howdy!” He yipped, his voice so familiar Frisk backed away. “I’m Flowey, Flowey the Freak!” The fact that he just outright said he was a freak, and that he was the Flower that had given Frisk trouble in the past was enough to send her over the edge. 

“Your not Flowey, Flowey’s a flower!” She muttered watching ‘Flowey’ with curiosity. “He’s a little devil.”

“Oh, Golly, you really are confused. Someone should explain things to yo-“

“And little old you will have to do?” Frisk interrupted, trying to get the imposter to stop messing with her. 

“YoU kNoW wHaTs GoInG oN hErE dOn’T yOu!” Flowey’s face changed, and he began giggling with hysteria. “DIE!”

Flowey summoned little pellets to surround Frisk, and her soul popped out of her chest, preparing for battle. She dodged the majority of the bullets, but Flowey kept creating more. Frisk didn’t know what the hell was wrong with this world, but she intended to find out. Flowey then pulled the trick he’d done at the last reset, surrounding her in an inescapable circle of bullets.

‘1… 2…’ Frisk counted in her mind, predicting the fireball perfectly as it nailed the kid right in his face, blasting him out of the cavern. Toriel soon took his place, smiling down at Frisk with kindness. Only it wasn’t Toriel.

Instead of a goat, she was a 6 foot, silky skinned woman, with her long white hair tied into pigtails like goat ears. Her robe was surprisingly the same, royal purple, with the strange symbol on the front of an angel and three triangles.

Frisk tried not to panic; this was not how she expected this to go. Standing up, she also realized, she was not that much shorter than Toriel, when the last time she’d seen the goat mom, she was sure the top of her head reached her ribs. Now it reached her chin, making her, roughly 5’3”.

“What a horrible creature, torturing such a young lady.” Toriel sighed, walking towards Frisk. She was absolutely terrified now, realizing what happened. She’d reset her timeline, popping her into a new one, but… as some timelines go, they are different from the originals; this one… switched all monsters to human. “Hello, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker to the ruins.”

“Hello,” Frisk whispered, still in awe at what had happened. “I-I am Frisk.”

“Such a lovely name,” Toriel smiled again, “come, my child, I will guide you through the catacombs.”

Without question, Frisk followed Toriel, no longer stopping to enjoy the scenery of the ruins that she used to love. Instead, she studied Toriel, and began to wonder how every one of her other friends would appear. 

Eventually, Toriel brought Frisk to the dummy, her first enemy. She knew what to do before Toriel even opened her mouth, but waited patiently for her to explain it.

“Strike up a friendly conversation and stall for time, and I will come to resolve the conflict.” Nodding with determination, Frisk stepped up to the dummy, smiling sweetly at it before entering a fight.

The dummy was covered in stitches, and several pieces of cotton were slipping from its seems, but it didn’t seem all that different from the one she’d encountered before, other than it looked more human that monster-y.

“Hello, Mr. Dummy!” She chirped. “You look very nice today!” Of course, the dummy didn’t reply, it's never much for conversation, but Toriel claps none the less, clearly proud of the none violent rout Frisk had taken. 

“Very good my child, shall we continue?” Frisk nodded, taking Toriel’s hand as they walked through the ruins, encountering a few puzzles along the way, though Frisk already knew how to solve them. Soon they reached the corridor, and Toriel stopped.

“My child, I have a difficult request to ask of you.”

“Yes?”

“I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself.” Toriel’s face held regret and shame for her actions as she quickly turned on her heel. “Forgive me for this.” Dashing away, Toriel left Frisk to fend for herself, though she knew better than to assume she was alone.

Setting off at a quick pace, Frisk trotted down the hall, eager to see what else the ruins held, though she knew what was next. The purple corridor blurred slightly, passing by at a rapid pace, though Frisk knew nothing would attack her, as Toriel was still nearby, not willing to leave her alone for long.

In a few seconds, Frisk reached the end of the hall and smiled as Toriel popped out from behind the only white pillar in the hall. Her eyes shimmered with warmth as Frisk completed her task without needing help.

“Do not worry my child. I didn’t leave you!” Toriel pulled Frisk into a loving hug. “I was merely behind the pillar. However, the point of this exercise was to test your independence. I must leave you for a while, and you must stay here by yourself.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Frisk smiled reassuringly as Toriel nodded, hugging her again.

“Oh!” Toriel peeped. “I know! I will give you a cell phone, so we can stay in touch.” She passed Frisk a thick, old phone. It was pretty dusty but seemed to be in working condition.

“Thank you!” Frisk grinned before letting Toriel leave to run her errands. 

She was once again alone, but instead of staying put, Frisk dialed Toriel’s number several times, wanting to say hello, calling her mom, and even flirting once just to see the reaction. 

Giggling as Toriel hung up, Frisk finally moved from the corridor, wandering into The Ruins on her own, with nothing to protect her, but and old stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like that thank determination for helping me get this chapter out two days early, and the fact that I forgot my headphones and so I got bored and decided to write at school!
> 
> If you enjoyed feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos, thank you!


	3. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has to readjust herself to the new underground, and hopefully, keep her old repetition of killing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got the chapter out, it's longer than the last one! Enjoy

Chapter 3

As soon as Frisk left the room, she saw another kid. This one however, wasn’t much like Flowey. His skin was a pale green, and covered with slime. His eyes were droopy and his large mouth turned down into a frown. He was wearing a spotted puke green jacket with shorts and some flip-flops. He looked up towards Frisk and his voice croaked,

“Hello,” his breath smelt of dead bugs, but Frisk didn’t mind as she waved in a reply. “When you're in a fight, the Monster may not want to attack you, if this is the case, please human, use some Mercy.”

“Sure thing!” Frisk ruffled the kid’s unruly pale blonde hair before continuing. ‘That must be Froggit.’ She began thinking to herself again wondering if Froggit was okay. 

Deciding to be friendly, Frisk walked into Toriel’s candy room, grabbed a piece carefully, not wanting to disturb the bowl. Her mission was a success as it didn’t topple over, and Frisk left, newfound determination building in her chest.

Skipping backup to Froggit, Frisk set the Monster Candy down for him before bounding away. She was going to do it right this time, no more resets, even though she missed the Monster-ness of her old friends.

Walking for a few more hours, and getting a few calls from Toriel, Frisk finally made it to the large tree. Her legs were shaking from several puzzled were she fell through the ground, and she was more than scratched up because of several fights. But not dust covered her clothes, and her stick remained clean of use. Even though she was in pain Frisk had a huge smile spread across her face, brighter than the sun itself. She’d done it, passed the ruins without violence, and for the first time in years, she’d had something to look forward to.

Every time she’d reset, it got boring, the same thing every time, but now… it was different. 

Even Nabstablook was a human, maybe in his 16-17s. He had soft white hair that covered one eye, black orbs that radiated depression, though they sparkle at Frisk’s compliment on his hat. He hadn’t changed much, but Frisk could actually hug him, so that was something new.

Her phone rang out loudly, and Frisk knew Toriel would soon come skidding around the corner.

On cue the worrisome lady bolted towards Frisk, looking her over intently, seeing every single scratch and bruise that marred her once not so battle heavy body.

“My child!” Toriel nearly shrieked, the fear in her voice as clear as the sky, though there wasn’t a sky down here. “Are you alright? I’m so sorry! I never should have left you alone, it was irresponsible of me to try and surprise you like this.”

“What surprise?” Frisk giggled, giving her mom a quick hug before stepping back to stare into her worry filled crimson eyes.

“Oh… Well I guess I cannot keep it a secret much longer, follow me.” Toriel trotted away, towards her small home, stopping a few times as Frisk caught up. 

Frisk smiled up at the old house. Its wood siding was home to some moss but still shimmered brightly as Toriel took pride in its well-being. The chimney was blowing a steady puff of smoke, though magic made it dissipate quite quickly. The faint scent of Butterscotch Cinnamon pie rose from the home, making it that much more inviting.

Skipping towards the house, Frisk noticed a shimmering gold star outside the house. Leaping up to it, she wrapped her bandaged fingers around it, and it began to glow brighter.

[File Saved] <3[Continue] [Reset] 

Setting down the save, Frisk walked into Toriel’s house, her battle scars no longer present as her HP once again reached 20. 

“You smell that?” Toriel smiled down at Frisk, “I made a Butterscotch Cinnamon pie! You’re still settling in so I’ll hold off on Snail Pie for tonight.”

Frisk’s stomach churned at the thought of Snail Pie. Toriel had made it once when Frisk decided to stay in the ruins a while. It was gray, slimy, and tasted like someone threw everything in their garbage into a pie.

“Thank you.” Frisk smiled politely, watching as Toriel’s crimson eyes sparkled with joy. Her cheeks were a rose color, and her mouth was turned into a never-ending smile. 

“I have another surprise for you, if you’ll follow me.” Toriel snatched Frisk’s hand with haste, dragging her quite quickly to her room. “This is it! A room of your own!”

Toriel looked beyond ecstatic as Frisk gave her a quick hug, thanking her for the room. However, the smell of singed piecrust made Toriel rush to the kitchen, leaving Frisk alone to settle herself into her new room. 

Taking a minute to look in the hall, Frisk admired the Water sausages, that not so surprisingly looked like the hot dogs Sans gave her when she hadn’t gone on a killing spree. Trailing down, the hall, Frisk peeped inside Toriel’s room before taking a minuet to read the joke in her diary.

What does a Skeleton tile his house with? Shin-gles.

Frisk snorted, imagining Sans and Toriel passing jokes through the ruin door, laughing their heads off. Only, Toriel was no longer the Toriel she used to be, she was a human or at least a human with a Monster’s Soul. She guessed that’s why Flowey was still ‘Flowey’. He wanted her soul, even though he was human because he didn’t have the perks of a human soul. 

Stepping out of the room, Frisk turned towards the long mirror in the hall. But what she saw was not what she’d expected. There was no longer a small little 10-year-old smiling back at her. Instead, a tall semi-busty 17-18-year-old young adult stood in front of the mirror, her hazel eyes glazed with shock at her own face. Her hair no longer shoulders length went down to her ribcage, and her once soft round face was more sharp and smooth. 

Blinking, Frisk took a step back, and the reflection echoed her movements. Realization then smacked the teen in the face. She’d been resetting for years, enough that if time were to catch up to her… well, she’d be much older than a 10-year-old, and now she was. Taking a moment to process that she’d aged 8 years, Frisk made her way down the hall, reaching her room door.

The door creaked slightly as she pushed it open, breathing in the warm scent of home it held. It was almost just like she remembered it, only a few things changed, such as some of the toys were no longer little monsters and more dolls. 

Sighing, Frisk lept onto the bed, bouncing a few times before settling into the sheets. Her eyes drooped heavily before she fell completely asleep, her mind being enveloped into endless nightmares.

~

Dust. Frisk was covered in it. Her sadistic smile marring a once innocent face. Her red eyes gleamed with and indescribable hunger for chaos. 

Laughing, Frisk took a step forward, the darkness around her shifting into the Judgment Hall. Only Sans was not there to meet her, or at least, he wasn’t alone. Every single monster Frisk had killed was standing before her, hate gleaming like stars in their eyes. They wanted to see her torn apart for all she’d done.

“Hey there kid.” Sans smiled, Papyrus beside him. “You ready to have a bad time?”

Frisk only giggled, her voice ringing like bells through the hallway, darkening the air substantially. Gripping something from in her boot, Frisk’s dust stained hands pulled out her knife, its clean metal sparkling with the desire to kill.

“Murderer!”  
“Megalomaniac!”  
“Savage!”  
“Heartless!”  
“Freak!”

Insults were thrown high into the air, soaring at Frisk with ferocity, but she only laughed, 

“Pray.” Her voice gripped every monster’s soul in an icy cage of fear. Many began to tremble uncontrollably as Frisk advanced. Her eyes landed on a Modlsmol and its family, four jelly substances wiggling in sync.

Charging, Frisk dodged the attacks sent at her, squealing with glee when her knife found its way into Modlsmol’s soul, before turning its family. Dust spurted everywhere as Frisk danced around, switching her knife from body to body, showering everyone in an array of death.

Hours passed, and the only monsters left were Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Alphys, and Sans.

Frisk had Monster Kid by the throat and was holding him up like a trophy, taunting him on how he had no arms. She made small cuts into his scales, not enough to kill him, but enough to make him scream in agony.

Whenever someone tried to help him, Frisk put the knife to his throat and they’d back off. She was enjoying his pitiful cries, and the dust the spilled endlessly from his cuts made her heart beat faster. The thrill of killing had become too addicting she had to go to extreme measures to feel it again.

“Frisk.” Sans snarled, not attacking as he was afraid to hit MK. “Put him down.”

“No,” Her voice taunted him. “I’m having a skele-TON of fun with him.” The joke only infuriated Sans as he charged, summoning several Gaster Blasters to follow him. The skulls were larger than normal and seemed to radiate the same energy Sans did. 

“Oh this is PAW-some, your sending the dogs after me!” Frisk snorted, before digging her knife into MK’s back, turning him to dust. Sans stopped for a millisecond, processing that Frisk just killed someone she used to call friend. He hadn’t really looked at it before, she’d killed so much he’d never thought about it, but Frisk wasn’t killing monsters, she was killing friends. She was more than happy to kill the people she once cared so much for.

Screaming in anger, Sans emptied his magic into one attack. All of his Gaster Blaster’s multiplied, surrounding Frisk in a dome. There was no escape, and Frisk’s smile finally fell as she realized what Sans was doing. 

Summoning one last Blaster, Sans aimed it at the save point. Firing a shot. It shattered.

Frisk screamed in pain, her voice reaching up the heavens as she felt her powers depleted, her ability to SAVE left her. She was then cut of as Sans fired every one of his Gaster’s in unison, turning her body to ash.

~

Frisk jolted up, her breathing coming in rapid helpless gasps. Salty tears made temporary rivers down her face as she realized it was all a dream. The pain felt so real. Her heart ached with guilt at everything she’d done in the dream, all those lives lost because she got bored.

“I’m so sorry!” Frisk muttered, her hands shaking uncontrollably as she got out of bed. She had to get out of the ruins; she had to make sure everyone was all right. In a panic, Frisk packed a quick bag, filled with extra clothes, her stick, bandages and some cans of food as well as pie.

Toriel hadn’t gotten up yet, and Frisk was hoping to leave before she did, writing a quick, straggly note explaining her predicament vaguely. Stashing the pen she’d taken from the bookshelf, Frisk rushed down the stairs, tripping several times as her legs turned to jelly.

Sprinting down the hallway, Frisk could hear Toriel’s feet slamming down on the floor above. Panic once again seized Frisk’s nerves like an army as she body slammed into a wall, taking one turn too fast.

“Gah!” Frisk’s voice echoed along the basement and pain began throbbing into her right hip. 

“My child!” Toriel’s voice held anger, and Frisk once again took off, her face paling as she knew Toriel would quickly catch up. Turning her head, she saw the platinum blonde staring at her, heartbreak swarming like bees in her eyes. 

Without realizing it, Frisk stopped, tears fiercely flowing down her face. After so long of watching Chara hurt everyone, she’d grown to hate pain, and seeing Toriel practically screaming for her to stop was too much.

“What are you doing down here!?” Toriel gripped Frisk’s hand with her own, gazing intensely into her eyes. Frisk opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, and her head drooped in shame. “Can we please go back upstairs my child.”

Frisk shook her head, swallowing before opening her mouth again. “I-I have to leave the Ruins.” Her voice cracked against the words at the scratched her throat. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Toriel growled, shifting so she was in front of the door. “I won’t let you leave!” Fire erupted around her, shimmering a bright orange and red. The flames licked at the walls, hungry for something to consume, though the stone stood tall, unaffected by the fire.

“Fight me or run away!” Toriel’s pale skin glistened in the fire-light, as she stood tall, her hair blowing violently around her. Frisk felt dread course through her veins, the last time she was in this hall… Toriel was a pile of dust. Tears steamed down Frisks face, as she walked into battle, her soul pulsing with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finals are coming up, and I'm gonna loose my computer soon because the school takes them back for the summer, but hopefully I will be able to transfer all my files to my other computer before they wipe this one clean of everything. If I don't, not to worry I will just take the files I saved from my docs and continue the story that way, so no need to worry about the story! Thank you for the people who comment and leave kudos, it fills me with DETERMINATION to finish the next chapter faster. Sorry this A/N is so long, just thought I should keep you informed on what's going on.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and have a great summer!


	4. From Hot to Cold... to Tingly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Frisk felt the heat of the flames as Toriel sent wave after wave of fire attacks at her. Sweat was trickling down her back, and her throat was closed tight with dehydration, but she refused to back down. For the fifth time, her pale fingers pressed into the word ‘MERCY’, hoping that the increasing heat would relent. 

“Please, mom.” Frisk used the name for the second time, her voice strangling itself as the heat sunk into her lungs. “I-I don’t w-want to fight you…” Her breathing became labored as she struggled for fresh air.

Toriel looked away, shame and regret brimming in the corner of her eyes as tears. She refused to speak as Frisk took a step forward; doing her best to dodge the flames that nipped at her heels. 

“Please! Just let me go!” 

Silence. Toriel was shaking, her flames weakening ever so slightly as Frisk continued to pleed to freedom. They were both crying, though neither was backing down. Toriel wanted somebody to love and care for while Frisk wanted freedom, the ability to make new friends. 

Frisk slid to the ground, her knees smacking into the steaming stone. She let every attack by, not bothering to dodge as the pain made her voice lurch in her throat, releasing a heartbreaking cry. Her screams reached Toriel’s ears and she diverted her attack, a worried expression drooping down her face. 

“Please go upstairs…” Toriel croaked. 

Frisk shook her head, panting heavily as she prayed the cooler air would ease her pain, but it seemed to agitate her burns even more. 

“Please…”

“N-no,” Frisk groaned, pushing herself up to stand again. “I… I have to leave.”

“I understand, you would just be unhappy here… The ruins do get quite small once you get used to them… You may go.” Toriel was sobbing, her once defiant stance looking weak. “B-but, you must never come back.”

“Goodbye mom,” Frisk sighed, carefully wrapping her burned arms around the middle-aged woman. “Thank you.”

Toriel did stop crying as she stood from the embrace, walking down the hallway, only looking back once to see Frisk pressing her hands against the cold ruin door, pushing it open. Her form disappeared through the darkness as the door slowly creaked closed, banging on its hinges.

Peering into the black room, Frisk nearly snarled when she was a child Flowey giggling insanely as he ripped apart buttercups. His face showed pure glee formed from hate darkening his sickly pale face. His blonde hair tangled around his face in a less than nice way as he ripped again at the ground, pulling up a deep maroon colored dirt.

“Howdy, Flowey.” Frisk’s voice held absolutely no emotion as she watched the child laugh again, turning to face Frisk, his cold red eyes seeming to peer into her soul.

“Well, you proud of yourself?” His sadistic smile turned into a blood-chilling scowl. “You managed to save the life of a single person.” His face shifted again, morphig graphically into a blood-covered demon. “But what will happen, if you meet a relentless killer? You’ll die and you’ll die and you’ll die! And what will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration?”

“Shut up you demon,” Frisk took a step forward. “I spent the last several timelines murdering everyone, what’s one more death on my hands?” Her bluff was fool proof, she’d mastered Chara’s cold stare after the third reset, and it was the most unnerving look a human teenager could give someone. 

Flowey’s eyes widened as his face once again shifted, the blood absorbing back into his still deathly pale face. Without another word, he dropped into the ground, a shrill shriek escaping his lips.

Letting her face fall to one of regret, Frisk mumbled a quick apology to the now empty space. She hated the feeling of guilt filling her stomach; she’d used her acts of genocide as a shield. This place was a fresh start, a new beginning, and she wasn’t gonna let her past destroy it.

Stepping out of the ruins, Frisk felt cold air blast into her face. Her body temperature dropped dramatically as she slipped into knee-deep snow. The white powder tickled her bare legs, chilling them severally. 

Trudging through the deep snow, Frisk glance fondly at an idle branch sticking out of the ice, it was one of the first times since Chara that she’d felt her heart begin to flutter. Stepping past the branch, Frisk smiled up at the large structure a few yards in front of her, barely noticing the loud ‘SNAP’ indicating someone else’s presence.

Forcing herself to stay calm, Frisk took a quick glance back before breaking into her usual frightened run towards Papyrus’s ‘cage’. Stopping at the wide bars she placed one hand of the smooth wood as the crunching of feet in the snow became louder. Anxiety prickled up her legs, making her heart flutter once again. Frisk could feel warm breath on the back of her neck, indicating there was indeed something ‘living’ behind her.

“Kid,” The creatures low voice sounded so familiar that Frisk nearly broke down crying. “Don’t you know how to greet a new pa-“ He was cut off as Frisk violently spun around, tackling him in a hug. 

The shadows covering the creature's body, dissipated, revealing a very, very handsome looking young adult. His blue jacket was now splattered with snow, which was also invading his pale-ish brown hair. His icy blue eyes were widened in surprise and a small smile curves across his mouth. 

“You alright there kid?” Frisk didn’t reply, she only hugged him tighter, breathing in his scent of ketchup and cold. Sans was Alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you would hate me if I ended it right there? Huh? Nah just joking, I got much more planned! Sorry it took so long, finals week is this week, and were all kind just preparing for them, and I still have to download this story, and many others onto a flash drive, so plz be patient. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you like leave a comment and Kudos!


	5. Dark and Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Sorry it took forever!

Frisk eventually realized what she was doing, after about a minuet. Her face turned a vibrant shade of cherry red as she back up, releasing Sans from the ‘bone’ crushing hug. 

“I-I’m sorry, I j-just,” Frisk began mumbling her apology over and over, her voice cracking slightly as tears licked the edges of her face. 

“Hey hey!” Sans quickly rushed forward, “Shh, its fine! I like tons of hugs anyway!” His lips curved into a cheesy grin as he added, “A skele-ton.” Looking at Sans, Frisk notices he was wearing a skeleton rib-cage shirt, and began to snort with laughter. 

Her throat began ached as she remembered his expression of hate in Judgment hall, the look of betrayal as she murdered everyone he cared for. Frisk held back a sob as she forced the most convincing smile she could muster. 

Though her curved lips, and white teeth portrayed the look of happiness, her eyes were dark with the memories of her past encounters with Sans.

“So, what are you doing here kid?” Sans smiled lightly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Looking at him, Frisk noticed a thing goatee forming on his chin, and his hair was desperate for a brushing. He was still wearing pink slippers, which made Frisk’s eyes twinkle with amusement. But before she could look him over again, Sans interrupted her thoughts with a half hearted laugh, “You done checking me out there kiddo?”

Frisk’s face immediately turn a vibrant red, darkening as she stared into Sans’ playful eyes. She shook her head rather quickly, trying to back away from the now very awkward situation.   
“Well… I’m supposed to be on watch for Over Worlders right now but eh! I don’t really wanna capture anyone at the moment.”

Confusion hit Frisk like a truck. Over Worlders? What was that? Is that the equivalent to humans in this time line? Frisk thought to herself, and if I am one, how did he know if were both ‘human-ish’. 

“Now my brother Papyrus! He’s a Over World hunting fanatic-“

Without thinking, Frisk blurted, “What the heck is an Over Worlder?”

Sans looked a bit surprised, as though he’d predicted what would happen, and the results were different.

“Whoa, you loose your marbles kid? An Over Worlder is what you are! Ya know? You live up above the barrier… bright souls… locked us up down here… Any of this ringing a bell kid?” Sans looked utterly annoyed, as if Frisk was pulling some cruel prank. Frisk shook her head, back up a little. 

“I-I’m s-sorry…” she muttered. Frisk hadn’t felt fear like this since her first time meeting ‘skeletal’ Sans.

“Hey, nothing to worry about kid, I didn’t really pay attention much in monster history class anyway.” Sans flashed a sweet grin.

“Sorry,” Frisk said again, watching Sans closly. Does he remember any of those resests? Does he remember how I killed everyone? How I slaughtered his brother without a word of remorse? How-

“You’re a star,” Sans stated in slight monotone.

“Wai- What?”

“Your ‘spacing’ out!” His smile returned, and Frisk giggled lightly.

“So… uh, as I was saying before you tackled me to the ground,” Frisk’s face turned red, “My brother, Papyrus, he’s an Over World hunting fanatic! But, don’t worry about him, he’s harmless.”

“Okay,” Frisk was shaking violently, trying her best to control the unwanted shivering that was occurring. 

“You looking chilled to the bone kid,” Sans smiled, his pale lips turning to reveal his perfect straight, white teeth. “Come on, go right on through the gate thingy, bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone.”

Stumbling forward, Frisk crossed the bridge, digging her fingers into the side of her arms. Her lips were slowly turning blue, while her hands were being covered in a soft layer of purple. 

“Hey kid… you alright?” Sans watched as Frisk tried to nod, her eyes glazing over as her body began to shut down from the cold. Her heartbeat began to slow, and her skin turned to an icy white. “Kid?”

Darkness slowly began plaguing Frisk’s vision, and her body swayed side to side. Finally, her legs gave out and she tumbled to the cold ground, her trembling stopping as she was pulled into a dark sleep.

“KID!” Sans screamed, rushing forward to the collapsed body.

'And you thought you’d survive. Have fun in hell, you dirty killer.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not updating, summer just started and I got lazy! and im sorry this chapter is short, I had to get it out, I hate keeping you guys waiting. (also if you don't know, its gonna take a while for me to update now seeing as I no longer have a laptop, and have to use the family computer to write everything now.) 
> 
> If you liked, remember to leave comments and Kudos, Danke!


	6. Clumbsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!

Chapter 6

Frisk’s body was swarmed in a blue light, her bright crimson soul turning a deep shade of navy. Gravity seemed to grow around her, causing her legs to shake at the strain of holding up her own weight. Her fingers instinctively curled tighter around her knife. The thick black handle fit her fingers perfectly as she swung the blade at her target, missing them by a few inches. 

Regaining her battle stance, Frisk raised her weapon again, a sickly insane smile curving across her face. Bones were tossed from every direction, and Frisk’s grin grew. She rushed forward, fighting against the gravity that enslaved her, twirling expertly around the bones. 

Taking her chance again, Frisk charged forward, much faster than last time, catching her opponent by surprise. With one swift thrust, Frisk drove the dagger into their chest, ripping apart their soul.

“Heh…” a deep gravelly voice came from the dark figure. “Wasn’t fast enough this time.” 

“Sans?” Frisk soon realized what she had done, as blood began to coat her pale hands. A sickening warmth spread down her arms as the sticky liquid swarmed around her, climbing up her legs and arms. This wasn’t her Sans, the skeletal one with an unending grin, this one was Human, his face full of hurt and betrayal as his icy blue eyes closed, and his body collapsed to the ground.

Soon enough, blood began to coat Frisk’s entire body, suffocating her. It trickled down her throat, filling her lungs before pulling her into darkness as her body collapsed, covered in death.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Frisk woke up screaming, her voice raising into the sky like an eagle’s cry. Tears were streaming down her face violently, dampening the warm pillow her head was resting on.

Wait. Pillow? Wasn’t I just with Sans in the for- oh. Frisk remembered the sensation of passing out, her body continuing to run on its own time. Shivering slightly, Frisk noticed several blankets lying over her body, most of them quiet large and fluffy to help build up her body heat again. 

Pushing a few of the blankets off, Frisk set her feet down on the cold floor of, wherever Sans had taken her, though she assumed it was his house. And if this was his house, then this was his room, though she couldn’t see anything due to the lack of light, and her horrible night vision. 

Grabbing the thickest blanket, Frisk wrapped the warm fabric around herself, before walking out of the room she was contained in. The hallway was almost as dark as the room, but Frisk simply continued on, feeling around for a wall. Though she never found one as the ground disappeared beneath her and she fell, her body tumbling down several stairs.

“Ow…” Frisk grumbled, pushing herself off the floor. She could already tell that most of her body was goanna bruise, though having felt more pain before she brushed it off. Continuing on, Frisk slammed her leg into the side of a surprisingly dense and not so fluffy sofa, and she ended up dropping a rock covered in sprinkled on her foot.

“You look like your having fun,” A deep voice grumbled tiredly behind Frisk, and without thinking she screamed at the top her lungs, tripping and slamming her forehead on the corner of a table. 

Warm liquid dripped down Frisk’s head as Sans laughed, not noticing the ingury. “Oh my gosh! I hope you didn’t wake Pap with that scream.” His voice was coming out in gasps as he tried to control his overly ‘giggly-ness?’

“Wouldn’t have to worry about it if you hadn’t crept up behind me!” Frisk raised her voice to a quiet-ish yell, her silver eyes narrowing in anger. Sans was still trying to suppress his laughter when he notices the small amount of blood leaking out from Frisk’s hairline, trickling past her eyes and dripping down her chin.

“Whoa, you alright their kid?” He stepped forward, grabbing Frisk’s chin with his cold hand, using the other to shift her bangs away from the bleeding wound. Frisk, not know exactly what was happening, blushed like there was no tomorrow. “Come on, we better get you cleaned up.”

Without another word, Sans picked up Frisk bridal style, and brought her into the kitchen, gingerly setting her down on the counter as he left to go and find some bandages.

After a few minuets of silence in the kitchen, Sans returned, holding a small first aid kit in his hands.

“Alright clumsy, this is goanna sting a bit,” he warned before pressing an alcohol wipe onto Frisk’s open cut. She flinched as a stinging pain washed over her entire body, though she held her tongue from a few choice words.

“What is that,” She muttered through gritted teeth.

“Magic wipe, hurts like nothing else, but heals things faster.” Sans smiled reassuringly as he began to clean up Frisk’s bloody face, pealing a bandage and placing it over the still tingly cut. “There, good as new!”

“Thank you so much Dr. Sans! You saved my life!” Frisk replied dramatically, smirking slightly as Sans laughed a little.

“My pleasure Miss… kid never caught your name.”

“Frisk,” she replied, watching Sans closely for any recognition in his eyes. But if he did remember her, he hid it very well.

“Frisk huh, nice name!”

Frisk blushed in response, hopping off the kitchen counter as a tingly feeling spread across her nerves, though she did her best to ignore it.

“Sans!” a squeaky voice practically screamed from upstairs. “Are you up already!?”

“Ya, Pap! In the kitchen.”

The sound of heavy footsteps coming closer sounded, and Frisk held her breath, almost fearful of what was coming.

But to her surprise, Papyrus was nothing like she though he’d look. His white hair was pushed in every direction, while a sleeping cap contained some of it. His, almost orange eyes were filled with a need for sleep, while a large grin, even bigger than Sans’s spread across his young face. Papyrus was wearing a red night shirt, with several bones stitched into it, while he had some red basketball shorts hanging off his hips.

“Morning Pap,” Sans called, sticking his head into the fridge.

Papyrus was about to reply, when he saw Frisk, her eyes wide, staring at him.

“Sans… who is this?” His voice, though still at the volume of a yell, seemed quieter than his earlier screams.

“That’s Frisk,” Sans replied, pulling a bottle of ketchup from the fridge, squirting some of it into his mouth. “She kinda, ‘dropped’ in.”

“Oh my gosh Sans! Was that a pun!?”

“Yes.”

“But that means… OH MY GOSH! SANS!” Papyrus’s voice went over the level of screaming, to something that would kill a dog’s ears. “IS SHE AN OVER WORLDER!?”

“Yes.”

Papyrus looked like he was about to feint as he stared at Frisk, pure joy resonating in his eyes.

“OVER WORLDER! I the great Papyrus, will capture you!”

‘Well this can only end badly’ Frisk though as Papyrus leapt around for joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So YAY! Finally another chapter. I know I'm horrible for keeping you all on edge with cliffhangers, but then it wouldn't be any fun! Muwagagagagagagagaga (yes i meant gagagagaga) So, here is your longish chapter, sorry its not like a billion words long, but I got lazy. BUT! it is a good 1000ish words, so be happy! 
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed. I would also like to thank all of the great readers who left me such sweet comments! It really gave me the motivation to continue, even though Im a lazy bum.
> 
> Auf Wiedersehen


	7. Insanity and Snow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long!

Chapter 7

Turns out, Papyrus’s version of capturing Frisk was a lot less violent than the last time she was in the underground. Maybe being a human changed a few things on him. But instead, he challenge her to a cook off, with of course, Spaghetti. 

Now having cooked with Undyne, Frisk new how this was goanna go down, sort of.

Sans left to nap on the couch, leaving Frisk to fend for herself as Papyrus gathered several ingredients for spaghetti, some of them not very edible. She grabbed the few ingredients that looked remotely okay to cook with, a pack of noodles, a somewhat moldy tomato, and peppers. This was gonna be some interesting spaghetti that’s for sure.

Frisk started by boiling water on one half of the stove; Papyrus got the other half to mix all his very interesting ingredients in. Frisk began with carefully cutting the tomato, whilst her water was heating up for the noodles. Her hands shook as she gripped the handle of the knife. She almost didn’t trust herself to handle the tool without going on a savage rampage of killing everyone.

The handle was freezing, making Frisk’s hands shake, it felt wrong to hold a knife in Papyrus’s presence. Every single genocide run came rushing through her mind, and her heartbeat increased, her mind slipping between sanity and insanity. 

With one fluid motion Frisk gripped the knife handle, and chucked the item at the wall, shattering the blade with an ungodly force. Papyrus turned and looked at the damage, whilst Sans came rushing into the kitchen, one of his eyes glowing with magic.

Frisk began to tremble, the sick joy of holding the knife slowly leaving her system, though it didn’t stop the tears as she rushed past Sans, bursting out the door. She didn’t even stop to think about the growing snowstorm that blew around her.

She could still feel the handle of the blade in her fingers, the sound of it slicing something rang through her ears, and the insane laugh of Chara echoed violently in her mind.

“No,” she mumbled, over and over, the laughing in her head only seeming to grow louder, no amount of running could save her from the creeping insanity. She couldn’t do anything to save the underground, not while Chara still sat in her soul, patiently waiting for Frisk to mess up, to one again start the unending loop of Genocide.

“Stop it!” Frisk screamed, cradling her head in her hands, tears flowing out of her eyes. “Go away!” The laughing persisted, driving her over the edge as she collapsed in the snow. Frisk buried her body under the cold fluff, hoping to numb the guilt and pain of what she had done, and maybe drive away the demon that was plaguing her mind.

“Frisk!” a voice shouted, pulling the frightened human out of her nightmarish mind. She attempted to move, but her entire body was numb, and frozen in its position. “Frisk!” The voice shouted again, closer this time.

“S-Sans,” Frisk whimpered, her frail voice no reaching far enough for the skeleton to hear. She felt death pulling at her, trying to take her into an unending sleep.

“Holy Asgore! Kid!” Frisk could hear Sans’ frantic footsteps, and a shower of snow pelted her back as he skidded to a stop behind her. “Kid!?”

“I-I’m okay,” Frisk whispered, her voice shaking immensely from the cold air biting at her throat.

“Heh, you look, chilled to the bone,” Sans giggled slightly at his own joke making Frisk laugh as well. Pulling Frisk out of the snow, Sans slipped one of his arms under her legs, carrying her bridal style.

“Thanks.”

“Snow problem,” Sans smiled, carrying Frisk for the second time out of the cold. She laughed, a pure, untampered, joyful laugh. 

“You know for a cold guy,” Frisk started grinning playfully at Sans. “You’re pretty hot.”

Sans face lit up red, his eyes widening as he glanced at the flirtatious look Frisk was giving him. She lost the look almost immediately after Sans looked at her, breaking down into giggles. 

“Well, someone is getting,”

“Sans, don’t you dare!”

“Frisky!”

Frisk glared at the punny man carrying her, she hated people using her name as a pun. “Sans, I will slap you.”

“Nah, you can’t do that.”

“Why?”

“Because I will drop you, and you’ll get cold without my hot body.”

“SANS!” Frisk screamed, thrashing around in his arms trying to escape, but he had a tight grip on her, acting like an iron cage, holding her in place. “Let me die!” She laughed still squirming in his arms.

“But if I did that I would get, Bonley.”

They both began laughing, enjoying the light atmosphere while it lasted. Because Frisk knew Chara was still there, hiding, waiting paitently for Frisk to once again be alone, so she can weaken her even more.

Frisk and Sans were still laughing, walking home, well… Sans was walking Frisk was being a baby in his arms. They had no idea the horror and struggles they would have to face, all because of one reset, that went very, very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY COW I DID IT! I started and finished this chapter in a day. Sorry it took so long, but I was really busy... with Destiny... and talking to Cayde. BUT THATS BESIDES THE POINT! I DID IT.
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL, thanks so much for over 700 readers! Never in my life could I dream of this! Thank you all! I love you guys so much!
> 
> If you liked please leave a kudos and a comment!


	8. Demons Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Got it OUT!

Chapter 8

Frisk was snuggled up in the corner of the couch, while Sans had his long legs spanning across all the cushions, his feet resting on Frisk’s lap. Whist Sans was smiling like an idiot, Frisk was grumbling about how his feet smelled, and he should take a bath. 

“Sans.”

“Frisk.”

“Get your smelly feet of my lap.”

“…”

“SANS!”

“Nope, I’m good.”

Growling with annoyance, Frisk took a deep breath, and screamed. “PAPYRUS! HELP!” Her voice literally shook the house, and Papyrus, tumbled down the stairs, his ‘battle body’ not doing well in protecting him from the malicious stairs.

“What do you need Human!” Pap screamed back, almost as loud as Frisk’s shreek.

“Sans is keeping locked on the couch, and his feet smell.” Frisk sent a glare at the seeming asleep idiot beside her.

Papyrus did nothing but stare at them for about a minuet and a half before finally coming up with a couple of words for the situation. “I ship it.”

Instantaneously Sans fell of the couch onto the floor, while she covered her mouth in an attempt to swallow the snort that rose in her throat, though she horribly failed and ended up squealing like a little pig.

Her face turned beat red and she curled up into a ball on the couch trying to hide the fact that was burning with embarrassment. 

Regaining her breath Frisk managed to get out a weak apology. “Thanks Pap for getting him off me.”

“No problem, Human!”

She snorted again, “Its Frisk Papyrus.”

“Oh, Sorry Frisk!”

Sans looked dazed on the floor, his face creeping with a blush that was undoubtedly noticeable on his quite pale skin. Frisk giggled lightly when Sans let out a whimpering noise that was almost pitiful.

“Papyrus, you broke your brother,” Frisk attempted to say bluntly, though she was still giggling violently.

“Sans?” Pap screeched. “Sans! Brother! Are you alright!?”

“Uhhh,” Sans replied his voice unusually high. He sounded like he was going into mental shock.

Frisk laughed again, but her joy was soon usurped as something began to stur in her soul.

‘Hey Frisky. You miss me?’

Chara.

‘Correct! You win a prize! Guess what it is!’

Oh No-

‘G-e-n-O-C-I-d-E’

Frisk could feel Chara fighting inside her soul, in desperate attempts to pull her own consciousness through. But Frisk, for once, Fought back. Falling to her knees she closed her eyes, allowing her mind to wander to the attacks in her soul.

Darkness enveloped Frisk like death, dragging her down into a void of un-caged Hate. Frisk could see a figure forming from the very group that had dragged her down into the abyss of…. Wherever she was. 

With a surprising flash from the now blood red… well blood, Chara stood before Frisk, her red eyes gleaming with determination.

She looked quite young, about 10 maybe 12 years of age, though she sure as heck was not a typical 12 year old girl. Instead of fussing over boys and getting clothes and becoming popular, she focused her dreams on Genocide, destroying hopes and dream like a tidal wave of nightmares. Her rosy cheeks, scrunched as Chara’s lips upturned in a nasty, blood dripping smile.

Her body was literally liquid, dripping constantly onto the freezing floor before flying back into her horrific form. Frisk suddenly regretted her decision to come down into the darkness of her own soul. 

She now recognized the abyss were she and her demon lay. It was her soul, tainted and blacked from years of Genocide, of killing and un-tamed bloodlust.

“Hel-llo Fri-isk.” Chara’s voice trickled like water, dipping and rising violently in an almost un audible way.

“Get out… Of my… S-soul, Chara.” Frisk’s voice shook violently, not the confidence she wanted to display, though she attempted to pull it off as brave.

“Aw-ww, po-or little ba-by, t-oo afr-aid wit-hout your lit-tle friend-s to gi-ve yo-u what I hav-e always posse-ssed. Determina-tion.” 

Frisk looked down, clenching her fists, she was determined, wasn’t she? She rest, brought everyone back, they were all fine… right?

“Tr-ying to survi-ve the guilt y-ou fee-l? To-o bad, it’s you-r fau-lt the-ir g-one, yo-ur fault that everyo-ne chang-ed!”

Frisk shook her head, but the images flooded in, every reset, every run, every single death of her friends.

Toriel, cut down by her own child.

Papyrus, crushed his skull.

Undyne, let her melt from determination

Mettaton, blew up.

Alyphys, hunted down, and murdered with the rest of the surviors.

Sans, stabbed while he was sleeping durning his turn.

Asgore, murdered for pure pleasure and celebration of beating Sans.

Even Flowey, Cut down over and over till he was a small pile of petals.

“No,” Frisk began to mutter, digging her nails into her palms, trying to make the pain and regret go away, but it didn’t, it only seemed to grow. “No, no no no no no, NO!”

“Ye-s,” Chara spat back, forcing the images down her own throat, feeding her stuff she never wanted to taste again.

All of those monsters had begged for Mercy, but all Frisk chose to do was fight, and it wasn’t always Chara’s will. Frisk started it. She got curious. She killed, reset, but just kept killing, her curiosity reviving a once dead demon, giving the insane creature the power to complete what Frisk never could.

“Do-n’t you g-et i-t Fri-sk?” Chara sneered, slugging forward. “Yo-u, cre-ate-d me! I am y-ou!”

“No!”

“Y-ou stru-k fi-rst, and I w-as th-e produc-t!”

“No!”

“A-ll th-is de-ath id becau-se of yo-u!”

“N-no! I-I didn’t mean for this to ha-“

“O-h, but you d-id! Y-ou wa-nted to k-ill! Y-ou wan-ted Genocide, you wi-lled me t-o co-me!”

“No! It was a mistak-“

“Wa-s –it?”

“I regret everything!”

“O-h, do you n-ow!”

“Ye-“

Frisk was suddenly pulled from the darkness as her consciousness was sucked back into her mind. Light flashed brightly into Frisk’s eyes, causing her to wince as she was used to the darkness of her own soul.

“You okay there kiddo?” Sans’ voice brought her back to reality and she watched him with tears streaming down her face, a terrorized expression marring her face.

“Please-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will not be able to update for a week, I'm going to visit my bro and his wife, so I am sorry, but I will try to update quickly when I get back and before school starts again. I want to thank all of you for such nice comments! and I am sorry if I don't reply immediately, Im lazy and sleeping and playing Skyrim. But! I will reply to every comment, that is a promise!
> 
> Thanks so much you guys I love you all so much!
> 
> (If you liked leave a comment and kudos! I you didn't, well bring it up with Sans, Im sure he can straighten you out.)


	9. Puns and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry its so darn short!

Chapter 9

“Please don’t leave me, Sans!” Frisk sobbed, tears continually streaming down her face. “Pr-promise me you wont l-leave… please!”

“Shhhh, hey hey!” Sans whispered, attempting to clear the tears from Frisk’s face, only to have more replace the ones he whipped away. “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

Frisk sobbed even more, tackling the punny man in a hug, crying into his shoulder. He didn’t seem to mind as tears soaked his jacket sleeve, as he whispered soothing things into Frisks ear in an attempt to calm her down.

“I still ship it!” Papyrus screamed from the doorway of his room. Sans’ pale face was lit up with a vibrant red and he chucked deeply. “OTP!”

Frisk giggled into Sans’ jacket, before she broke down laughing, fresh, less depressing tears streaming from her eyes. 

“Oh lord, Pap,” she muttered releasing Sans from her death grip, wiping her eyes. “We’re never gonna hear the end of it Sans.”

“No, no we are not, but that’s okay,” Sans smiled, and Frisk could feel her own face heat up like Undyne’s soon to be burned down house.

“Grillby’s?” Frisk asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

“Grillby’s.” 

-(Batman Theme, replaced with Grillbys)-

Sans held open the door for Frisk his pearly teeth flashing her a blinding smile. But instead, Frisk smirked evily, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Ladies first,” she giggled to herself, glaring playfully at Sans.

His face turned red with embracement and for the second time they both broke down in giggles. Frisk pushed Sans into the restraint, following him in soon after closing the door.

Warmth spread into her veins, as she approached the bar, enjoying the warmth the fiery bartender.

“Heeeeeeeeeeey grillbz,” Sans smiled. “Two orders of fries and ketchup please!” 

Frisk wanted to grumble to Sans about how he never let her even try and order, but Grillby’s fries were the best so she let it slide.

“You know,” Frisk smiled. “Grillby is pretty, hot!”

She ment it as a joke, but Sans’ face went sheet white, ‘though he was already pretty darn pale’ and his eyes turned black.

“Sans…” Frisk waved a hand infront of his face. “Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaansy, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he snapped, making Frisk flinch backwards, and tumble out of her chair.

“I-I’m sorry, i-it was a joke.”

Realization slapped the man in the face and his slammed his head on the table.

“Oh… my gosh.” 

Grillby came back, and sent Sans a questioning look when he saw Frisk giggling psychotically on the ground. 

“Come on crazy,” Sans sighed. “Lets eat at home.”

“Okay,” Frisk sighed, picking herself up from the floor.

Without warning Sans grabbed onto Frisk’s arm and POOF! They were home.

“Saaaaaaans!” Frisk groaned with displeasure. “Why are you so lazy.”

“Says the one who feints a lot.”

“Point Taken.”

“Sans: 1 Frisk: 0”

“Papyrus: 2” Frisk shot back smugly, reminding Sans of the earlier ‘problem’.

“I hate you.”

“No, I think you looooooooove me,” Frisk giggled leaning on Sans’ shoulder as she elongated the word ‘love’.

“Ya got me there.”

Popping a fry into her mouth Frisk hummed with satisfaction, “Frisk: 1.”

“Dang it woman, I can’t win with you.”

“Your just feeling, Bonely.”

“Frisk, no!” Pap screamed from his room.

“Where the hell have you been my whole life?”

“Not in your brain.” Frisk shot back, a very smug look smudged across her face.

“Wha-“ it hit Sans and he burst out laughing.

“Did that tickle your funny bone?” Screams could be heard from Pap’s room.

“It was very Humerous.”

“SANS I DISOWN YOU!”

“Well that’s okay, he’s got me!” Frisk screamed, attempting to rival Papyrus’s volume.

“Gah!” Sans yelped. “My ears.”

“Skeletons don’t have ears.”

“True. But im not a skeleton, because if I was, I couldn’t do this.”

Frisk was about to ask Sans what he was talking about when a pair of lips crashed into hers. For a moment she didn’t know how to react, Sans. Was. Kissing. Her.

His lips were warm, and he strangely tasted of blueberries, which Frisk happened to love. Not really registering what was happening, Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans’ neck and kissed back, her fingers trembling slightly. 

Chara began to giggle in her mind, Watch out Frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally updated! But I have school in like... 5 days... yay me! I apologize for it being so short, I tried to make it longer but I hate filler chapters so I just went with what I had.
> 
> If you enjoyed please comment and leave kudos, if not... idc. 
> 
> P.S. IF YOU ARE A MARVEL FAN!- Would you like it if I posted a Marvel Fan Fiction. Maybe a Loki one (Because he is awesome) Or a New Avengers Recrute type one.


	10. Agony, Blood, and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken forever, I have school and completely forgot about this, but hopefully I can make this long enough to compensate for the long wait. l Warning l Violence in this chapter!

Chara's insanity attacked Frisk while her defences were down, and she pulled Frisk from her own mind. Her eyes widened a second as she realized what was happening, but her beautiful brown orbs shifted, letting a crimson red leak into them. Her skin turned a deathly pale as she pulled away from Sans, insane giggles streaming from her lips, a smile crinkling her rosy cheeks. 

"Frisk?" Sans' voice wavered with unchecked fear as he glanced at the snickering girl.

"Aww Sansy," Chara sneered, "Im offended you think i'm that stupid naive girl."

His eyes widened and rage replaced his fearful look, "Chara! Get the hell out of her!"

"Oh, now that's so cute!" Chara laughed, her voice curling with bloodlust around the words. "You think she's innocent!" 

Sans didn't reply.

"Who do you think summoned me? She was the first to strike, I just wanted her to finish what she started. Then she had to go and reset again, getting us caught in this... crappy time line. And you always stand in my way, so why not get rid of you early?"

"I won't let you Chara, you've taken too many happy timelines from me, I won't let you have this one too. I'm done watching everyone die!"

Sans sprinted forward, bones appearing in his hands like swords, whilst Chara pulled a knife out of the darkness, it's black blade glistening with a thirst for dust. 

"You know the problem with monsters, they don't bleed, but you, I bet you can bleed." Chara laughed, slashing at Sans with no particular form, just wobbly, drunk like movements.

Sans smirked, slashing a bone at her thighs, creating a deep gash to which Chara screamed with a mix of agony and insane joy. "Ah ah ah! Every scratch you make on me, and you hurt your precious little pet as well, I simply am in control of her body."

Sans eyes widened, and guilt curled into his eyes. "Frisk..." He muttered, "Fight her."

-Inside Frisk's Soul-

Frisk could feel the tears that wished to fall down her face, but they would not come, she was no longer in control, she was never in control. Despair crept into her heart as she let out dry sobs in her own mind, she could feel each of Chara's movements, because they were her own, and all the sudden, complete burning pain exploded in her leg. Screams echoed in her own mind, rattling around, creating more pain. 

"STOP IT!" Frisk cried, hoping to draw, even a small part of Chara back to the soul so she may have a chance at control again. 

Though her success in dragging a piece of Chara down into her darkening soul was good for Sans, Frisk was quite sure she wouldn't get out without pain.

The child laughed insanely as Frisk put up her fists, indicating she wanted to fight. "Aww, going back to fighting, eh Frisky! You can't stay pacifist for long." Her teeth dripped with blood, "Though to give you credit, I thought you would have gone insane by now, I mean, we've been through almost 783 resets, and 423 of them were Genocide." 

Tears began to stream down Frisk's now translucent face, she was losing the fight all too quickly. Her hands shook with fear and rage as she slowly walked forward, raising her arms in a sloppy battle stance.

Chara's smile widened and she pulled out a knife, dripping with black and hate. "Ooooo Frisky, this is gonna be fun."

Chara charged forward with most impressive speed, her knife held with the accuracy of an experienced fighter. She swept her arm down, slamming the butt of the weapon into Frisk's knee, effectively shattering the bone. An unearthly howl rose from Frisk's lips as she tumbled to the ground, bright red blood spilling out of her leg. Chara moved again, this time embedding the blade of her knife into Frisk's bicep, pinning it to the ground. Frisk's mouth opened in a silent scream as blood poured between her lips, entangling itself into her hair.

"You'll never win Frisky, I've been doing this for years."

Darkness played at the edge of Frisk's vision, and she could feel the pull of death slipping its cold fingers around her heart. She wanted to give up, and her slow heartbeat reflected such. Frisk let her head drop down, and closed her eyes, waiting for the darkness to fully consume her and take her from the pain. She felt like she was falling, tumbling through space without a care, her limbs flailing lifelessly...

"FRISK NO!"

Her eyes shot open as she heard the cry, a newfound will to live forcing her heart into overdrive. Sans was counting on her, so was Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore, and Toriel, they all needed her.

A deep red glow encased Frisk's body, blasting Chara back as the magic pulled her from the ground. Her blood began to seep back into her wounds, as her nerves all went into agony. She screamed till she thought her throat would burst as the glow got brighter, till it became a blinding sunlike red. Her leg snapped back into place as the bones began to fuse back together, sending another shock of pain up Frisk's spine.

Chara watched helplessly as Frisk opened her eyes, the warm brown now streaked with red.

"I'm filled with determination!" She screamed, charging at Chara, her fist landing on the demon's face. Chara let out a surprised yelp as her drippy from began to dissolve more.

"You killed my family, you killed my friends, over and over," Frisk growled stomping towards Chara. "You murdered everyone I cared about!"

Chara tried to interject but was cut off as Frisk's foot collided with her stomach. "You slaughtered them when they were helpless!"

Frisk curled her slim fingers around Chara's neck, pulling her figure off the floor. "You murdered your best friend, after he sacrificed everything to help you!"

"I may have struck first, but you twisted it into something horrible!"

Frisk felt something steam inside of her, screaming at her to stop, to not hurt Chara any more, to show mercy.

Unclamping her hand, Frisk let Chara drop, the demon gasping for air. 

"You don't deserve mercy, but your getting it." With that, Frisk disappeared, regaining control of her own mind.

'I don't need your pity Frisk.'

-Scuse me, who just spared your life and didn't completely obliterate your sorry butt?-

Opening her eyes, Frisk noticed she was no longer in the living room, but instead laying in a foot of snow, outside the house. As her body began to feel the cold, it also felt extreme pain, enough for Frisk to let out a loud whimper. Her leg was bleeding heavily, and the hole through the side of the house indicated she had be blasted through it just before she regained consciousness.

Tears pricked at her eyes as Frisk began to sit up, seeing Sans stand in front of her, a rage filled expression in his eyes.

"S-sans." Frisk muttered, her voice quiet, returning to her normal shy state. "My back, it hurts."

The pale man's eyes widened as he realised she was no longer possessed, fluorescent blue tears streamed down his face as she rushed forward, wrapping Frisk in a tight hug.

"Tiba honest, I didn't think I'd win," Frisk muttered into his shoulder, slinking her arms around him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Frisk!" Sans was sobbing, his breathing becoming ragged.

"Hey," Frisk pushed him back a moment. "I'm fine, achy, but fine."

"She could have killed you, Frisk. What would I do if I lost you?"

"Well..." Frisk thought, "I know what to do now that I'm safe."

Sans looked slightly confused until Frisk dragged him forward, pressing her lips into his.

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient! Even if you weren't. This is the last chapter of the book, so I hope you enjoyed! Though I am already planning another Fanfiction, though it will be Marvel, not Undertale, feel free to find it after I post the first chapter, its called, Avengers Academy! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment if you liked.
> 
> I might do and Epilogue if you ask nicely, key word, might, i still have school (main reason this took forever).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a fast updater, the last time I had an account here, I discontinued everything I wrote, but I won't discontinue this so don't worry. Tell me if something is spelled wrong, and I shall fix it. (Warning, I may accidentally write something in german, my mind switches to it from time to time, but I'll try and catch it if I do.)


End file.
